


Viridescent Musings

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Colours, Eyes, Green Eyes, Home, Lions, Red - Freeform, Slytherin, Snakes, Tom Riddle - Freeform, emeralds, green - Freeform, musings, thoughts, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has come to the conclusion he has picked a most unfair colour to fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viridescent Musings

Tom always did love shades of green. He was no nature lover persay, but there was just something comforting about green. Maybe it had to do with Slytherin house being the only place that felt like a real home. Or the fact that the closest person he had to a “friend”, Abraxas Malfoy, was always done up in the colour. There were pleasant moments of joy...of _reprieve_ from muggle life in the colour. The rush he got from casting an _Avada Kedavra_. The colour washed over his skin like a perfect armour.  

And then Harry Potter came along. Verdant emeralds. The most precious jewels he wanted to see shine for as long as there were stars in the sky. But the damn boy was in his way! All his plans, all his work, his aspirations hinged on the red clad child. Red tainting the lovely green. Granted, his own once lustrous blue eyes now gleamed red themselves but something inside of him raged when he saw in the boy’s mind the colour. He knew Harry would look so much better in green.

He coveted those brilliant eyes. He wanted to protect them. See them glisten with tears and beg for death. He wanted to watch the light fade out of them. But he never wanted to see them rot. Green was, ironically enough, life. As the years had passed he’d watched Harry grow older. There was a swell of pride within Tom as he thought back to the slow decrease of innocents in those gems and he was the cause of it. He owned the boy. He owned what those eyes dreaded to spy most of all. It made his chest contract with his grotesque delight.

Now as he stood with his wand aimed at the boy turned man Tom could not suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. His anticipation had built to this peak moment. He would finally see Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, cloaked in the most beautiful of colours. His could feel his distorted serpent face twist into a thin smile. He ignored his reflection in those jewels in lieu of simply beholding them.

“Avada Kedavra!” His voice screeched. The surge of green seeped into Harry’s skin taking Tom with him. But that did not matter. Not really. Not when his need to see Harry bathed in green had finally be sated. What a sight it was.

Green had always been Tom’s favourite colour. It had become a home, a life, and now his death. But why could it not stay? Why did the colour bleed into white? He watched Harry Potter fade back into life taking his precious, glorious emeralds with him. How unfair. How unfair the colour was sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really fancy the way this ended. I am sure someone has done something like this but I just could not help it when I contemplated how amusing it is that Avada Kedavra is green and green is usually a colour of life. Please spare a moment if you can to tell me your thoughts.


End file.
